Ursula's room
Ursula's room is located inside a dome at the top of one of Luna Nova's towers. It has two floors, the ground floor is her living quarters. A short staircase leads to the second floor, which has a large, circular skylight window from which Ursula can observe the stars and the sky. She lives here with her familiar, Alcor. Description The first floor of Ursula's room has a perch for Alcor, a large telescope, an armillary sphere, a ceramic jug of liquid, a bookshelf, and a desk paired with a chair. On the left side of the room, there is a coathanger, an armoire, and a couch. Several items are situated on her desk: *A globe (which can be opened to function as a videophone) *An orrery *A quill and inkwell *A lamp *A smaller armillary sphere *Several books Below her desk is a dustbin. Six framed pictures and an astrolabe hang on the wall above it, most noteworthy among the pictures is a large colored drawing of the Grand Triskellion seal, with the Seven Words of Arcturus written in the Luna Alphabet. In the bright rays of a blue moon, the large jug of liquid on Ursula's floor becomes a scrying pool. With her wand, Ursula can activate a projector in the center of the room's first floor that projects astrological information, with star-shaped lights representing different locations of ley lines. When one of the lights glow significantly more than the others, it indicates an unusual magical event in that area. There are more miscellaneous items in Ursula's room: *She has a picture near her door of Kepler's Second and Third Laws (the first appears to be cut off), where "T" is time and "P" is the orbital period of a planet. *She has a tea set which is seen in "Blue Moon" and "Samhain Magic". *There is a chest and several books atop the bookshelf; first shown in "Blue Moon". *Ursula has a stool which Akko uses in "Blue Moon" and "Samhain Magic". History TV series A New Beginning In the first episode, Ursula is seen using the astrological device that descends from her ceiling to identify the unusual spike of magical energy in Arcturus Forest, ultimately leading her to Akko, Lotte, and Sucy. Blue Moon Akko visits her room for the first time when she comes to ask about Chariot, a conversation Ursula reacts to awkwardly (spilling her tea on the floor) and finally gives pertinent and poignant advice to Akko, which happened to be the meaning of the Second Word of Arcturus. (allowing Akko to revive that word later in the episode) After her conversation with Akko Ursula is later seen alone in her room pondering the fate of Akko, and when the Blue Moon rises the jug of liquid on her floor becomes a scrying pool, which allows her to find Akko at the Blue Moon Abyss. Samhain Magic Akko visits Ursula in her room to talk about her plans for her performance at the Samhain Festival, which her friends are skeptical of. Ursula (no less because she knows part of the plan is to perform Chariot's spell aka the Third Word) is naturally supportive of her efforts, telling her to try her best. New Age Magic In the cold open Ursula is seen in her room thinking about the revival of the first three words at the hands of Akko, this is where she makes up her mind to finally tell the young witch of her destiny. When Akko comes to her room for the important discussion, Ursula is interrupted by an urgent call from Samantha Badcock. (The globe on her desk is revealed to function as a sort of videophone) Chariot of Fire Akko is confused when she awakens on the couch (which has been converted into a bed) after Ursula rescues her from Croix. Ursula uses the astrological device, which is shown to be a map of leylines, to inform Akko of her destiny. It is able to project omnidirectional images (akin to virtual reality). Pohjola's Trial When the Shiny Rod glows, Akko and her friends go to Ursula to find out what it means. Ursula reveals that it's a sign the Fourth Word of Arcturus is close. When Akko, Lotte, and Sucy get back from Finland, Ursula is delighted that Akko has revived the fourth Word. Cavendish Akko goes to Ursula's room to ask her where she can find the Cavendish family. Ursula asks what she plans to do to convince Diana to return to Luna Nova, as Diana has an iron will. Akko says she knows, but must try anyway. Ursula admires her determination and reveals that they live in Wedinburgh. Wagandea Akko has come to see Ursula after returning from Wedinburgh. Ursula is surprised that Akko has both brought Diana back to school and unlocked the Fifth Word. Akko asks how the sixth word is read, and Ursula answers "Lyonne". Despite its brevity, Ursula explains, it is one of the most precious Words there is, and only those who understand it can see the light at the end of their paths. Akko asks what the word means, which annoys her professor, since she has told Akko numerous times that the magic can only be released when a witch discovers the words meaning in their heart. Later on, Ursula sits in her room alone staring at a picture of her and Croix as children wistfully. Alcor comes in through a portal in the roof, clearly bothered by something. Ursula learns from her familiar that Croix has taken Akko to Wagandea. Chariot and Croix TBA Yesterday TBA Gallery Ursulasdevice.png|Ursula's astrological device shows activity in Arcturus Forest. Ursulastower.png|The tower Ursula lives in; her room is at the topmost tier. Ursula window.png|Ursula gazing out the window at the blue moon. Akko at the door.png| Ursula is frightened by Akko's appearance at her door. Ursula room.png| Ursula talking to Akko within the room. Ursulasroom2.png| Alcor watching Akko and Ursula talk within the room. Ursulasroom3.png|Ursula's room from above. Ursulasroomfrombelow.png|Ursula's room from below. Her second floor is a pendentive dome and the roof lantern can also be seen. Akkoandfriendsatursulas2.png|Akko and her friends in Ursula's room. es:Habitación de Ursula Category:Luna Nova Academy Category:Luna Nova Academy Locations Category:Locations